


all we do is drive

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Transitioning, han is nervous but supportive, trans!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Han flying around the galaxy, finding themselves and each other along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [chanting] TRANS LUKE TRANS LUKE TRANS LUKE! Okay but in all seriousness please correct me if I've said something the wrong way. Also, Luke's deadname is Lucille because I, like Luke, did my research and they both basically mean light. And Lucille is very similar to Luke. I know this chapter is like,,, mostly background but I promise things will pick up, romance wise and adventure wise.

Luke wakes up one morning and he just knows. _Today’s the day_ , he thinks. _Today’s the day I’m going to tell Han and he's finally going to stop calling me Lucille_. Of course, it's much easier thought than done. He doesn't know how Han will react, if he’ll be supportive, if he’ll drop everything and kick Luke off of the Falcon. The only thing Luke knows is that he has to do it. He pulls his hair up into a bun on the top of his head, and he hates it. He hates how long it is. 

He decides to do it right after lunch. He goes to the cockpit of the Falcon and, as he suspected, he finds Han there, looking at some monitor. 

“Hey, Han?” he asks, voice too timid. 

Han turns around. “What’s up, Luci?” 

Luke resists the urge to wince at his soon-to-be dead name. “I need to tell you something. It’s important. Really important,” and the look on his face is enough to make Han realize that he's serious. Han flicks a switch and sends the Falcon into autopilot and pats the copilot seat. Luke sits down and Han turns to face him, no hint of sarcasm or joking in his face, just concern. 

“You alright?” 

Luke closes his eyes and musters up as much courage as he possibly can. “I- I don't want to be called Lucille anymore.” 

Han’s eyebrows furrow. “What do you mean, kid?” 

“I’m trans, Han. I’m a boy,” he says with fierce determination, his posture straightening. The realization dawns on Han’s face and Luke closes his eyes and braces for the shouting. It doesn't come. He opens his eyes to find Han smiling at him. 

“That's all? Kid, I’m from Corellia, I grew up around people of all kinds of different genders and sexualities. There's nothing you could do that could scare me away.” 

Luke’s mouth forms into a little ‘o’ shape and then he smiles, because finally being out to someone is so freeing, so liberating. Han laughs, a soft laugh, and puts his hand on Luke’s shoulder. 

“So, if you don't want to be called Lucille, have you been thinking of another name?” 

“I’ve been really drawn to Luke. I mean, I’ve been doing some research and Lucille means light and Luke basically means light too and-” 

Han cuts him off. “Luke. I like it.” 

“Really?” Luke’s face lights up. 

“Absolutely.” 

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, and after a few minutes Luke pulls his hair down, letting it fall in waves around him. Han reaches out and grabs a strand of it, twirling it around his finger. “I’m sure gonna miss this when you decide to cut it,” he whispers, and Luke’s not really sure if he was supposed to hear it. He responds anyway. 

“Speaking of cutting my hair, would you, uh, would you do it for me?” 

Han freezes, dropping the strand that’s in his hand. “If you want me to. I don't know how good it’ll turn out, but I can do it.” 

Luke smiles softly. “I don't care if it looks good, I just want it _gone_.” 

“We can do it today,” Han offers. “After dinner.” 

Luke’s smile grows so big and Han thinks his face is going to split in half. “Oh my god. Please?” 

“Of course,” and then he turns back to the controls, taking the Falcon out of autopilot and hitting something that changes their course. Luke gets out of his chair starts to head toward his room. He stops, turning back to Han. 

“Hey, do you think I could, uh, borrow-” 

“Yeah. Shirts are in the top right drawer, pants are in the bottom right. The pants will probably be too big, though.” 

“Thanks,” Luke mumbles, slipping away. 

Han sits in the captain’s chair, a small smile on his face. “Luke,” he whispers, getting used to the feeling of it on his tongue. “Luke Skywalker.” 

The time passes agonizingly slow for Luke. He lays around, pulls his hair back and tries to imagine it short, tries to imagine running his hand through it and it not getting tangled up all the time. He reads for a little, then gets bored. He looks at himself in the mirror, smiling when he realizes that Han’s shirt, which is a size too big, hides his feminine form almost completely. He can't wear Han’s pants, but he doesn't really care, because the shirt goes down half of his thigh. so he wears his loosest pair of sweatpants, 

When Han finally comes and knocks on his door, Luke’s buzzing with anticipation. “Hey, kid! Dinner!” and Luke flies out of the room, getting to their little makeshift living room in record time. “Jeez, Luke,” Han laughs, taking in his flushed face and labored breathing. He hands Luke a plate and they sit down. Luke tries to slow himself down, but he barrels through his food anyway. When Han and Chewie finish, Chewie takes their plates and Han and Luke go back to Han’s room. 

Luke chuckles when he sees Han’s little set-up. There’s a chair in the middle of the room, towels all over the floor, and a pair of scissors on the bed. 

“Hey, don't laugh at me. I don't wanna make a mess with your enormous amount of hair,” Han laughs, elbowing Luke lightly. Luke blushes and climbs into the chair, his hair flowing onto the back of it. “Okay, kid, how do you want me to do this?” 

“Hold on,” Luke says, grabbing a holder off of his wrist and pulling his hair up loosely. “Just cut right behind the ponytail, and then you can trim it as you go.” 

“Alright,” Han mumbles, grabbing the scissors and positioning them where he wants them. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself because he's _shaking_ and he's _nervous_ because _what if he messes it up and Luke hates him forever?_ But he does it, and a good foot of hair falls to the floor. 

Luke’s eyes pop open wide and he laughs. “I- I didn't realize my hair weighed so much. My head feels lighter.” But his hair is still almost shoulder length and Han knows that's not far enough. 

“Keep going?” Han asks, taking a small bit into his free hand. 

“Yeah. Keep going.” 

Fifteen painstaking minutes later, Han’s floor is covered in blonde hair and Luke’s hair is just above his ears. It may be a little uneven, but Luke is ecstatic, running his fingers through it and racing off to the nearest bathroom to look at it. If Han hears a squeal come from the bathroom, well, he has the decency not to mention it. 

“Han!” Luke screams, flying into Han’s arms. Han loses his balance for a second but wraps his arms around the kid. “I love it! Thank you.” 

He’s got his arms around Luke and Luke is just so happy and smiling and Han gets a warm feeling in his chest. _Fuck_ , he thinks. _I’m falling for Luke Skywalker_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. chapter two is here! if my information about why it's bad to bind with bandages (like ACE bandages in a modern setting) is wrong please (NICELY, i'm fragile) let me know and i will absolutely fix it!

Two weeks after the big haircut is when Han notices it. Luke’s chest is flatter. The swell of his breasts that can normally be seen under his shirts is gone. He walks with a newfound confidence and Han’s insanely attracted to him. His touches linger just a little too long and Luke catches him staring more than he should. 

One morning, Han accidentally walks in on Luke in the bathroom. His first instinct is to apologize and shut the door, but what he sees stops him. Luke is binding his chest, which is all fine and dandy, except he's doing it with a _bandage_. The older man can't stop him fast enough. 

“Luke! What are you doing?” he yells. Luke freezes, the soft features of his face moving into an expression of fear. He stops binding, the bandage wrapped halfway around his chest. 

“I’m… binding?” he says, the end turning out as a question because he's suddenly unsure. Han shakes his head violently, stepping closer to Luke. 

“Kid, You can't bind with that,” Han whispers, reaching out and putting his hand on the bandage. He helps Luke unwind it. “Binding with a bandage like that can damage your ribs, Luke.” The kid pulls the bandage all the way off and Han respectfully diverts his gaze until Luke can pull his shirt (which is actually Han’s but he doesn't mention it) back on. 

“I- I didn't know that. Thank you,” Luke says, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “I just don't know what to do with _these_ ,” he laughs, gesturing to his chest. Han laughs with him, the sound filling the small space. The two exit the bathroom and end up in the cockpit, the same spot where Luke came out to Han in the first place. 

“You know, kid, they've got these things called binders, and they do exactly what you've been doing, except they're a lot safer,” Han tells Luke, absentmindedly running his hand through the younger man’s hair. He hasn't been able to leave it alone since he cut it. Luke’s face brightens, his baby blue eyes getting impossibly wider. Han has to look away or he’ll get lost in them, like he does far too often. 

“Really? Do you think I could get one?” 

“Absolutely. I’m sure someone sells them somewhere in the system we’re going to.” 

The Falcon gives a little bit of a lurch then, and Han spins around, hitting buttons and pulling levers and sending them back on course. Luke relaxes into his seat, pulling his legs up and crossing them. Han takes advantage of the moment and really looks at the kid, taking in his disheveled hair and his small frame and falling deeper in love with him every second. Luke’s eyes are closed and his lips are parted. Han can't keep his eyes off of those lips. Soft, full, pink, and just on the right side of feminine that has Han yearning to kiss them. He doesn't, though, he lets Luke sleep, keeping the Falcon on course for their next stop. 

They’re on the planet by morning. It’s some system that's just inside the outer-rim territories. Luke doesn't bother learning the name of it, and Han has him stay on the Falcon anyway, doing his business by himself. When Han comes back a few hours later, he's holding a box with a little bow stuck on top. He gives it to Luke, who's wary about the contents. Knowing Han, it could be anything from a heartfelt gift to some kind of prank. 

“Is this- for me?” Luke asks, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Yeah, kid, open it. I wanna see your face.” 

Luke complies, opening the box and freezing completely when he sees what's inside. Partially because he's not exactly sure what it is. But if it is what he thinks it is he just might cry. 

“Han- is this- did you-” Luke's stumbling over his words, he's too grateful. 

Han’s smile grows wider and wider. “Yeah, Luke. It’s a binder. It’s all yours. I guessed on the size a little but I knew that if you went with me you wouldn't let me buy it for you. So I went alone,” Han explains, his shoulders shrugging in a sheepish manner. Luke tosses the box on the couch lightly and runs toward Han. The younger man wraps his arms tightly around the older and holds him tight. Han grabs Luke around the waist and hugs him, grateful for the contact. Luke pulls back, looking Han in the face and blushing. 

“Kid-” Han starts, the sentence getting cut off when Luke presses his lips to the other’s. It's a soft kiss, just like Han was expecting from a soft boy like Luke. It doesn't mean he likes it any less, though, and the arms around Luke’s waist tighten, pulling the boy closer. When they finally break apart, Luke laughs softly, laying his head on Han’s chest. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” Luke sighs. Han strokes the boy’s back and places a light kiss to the top of his head. 

“Believe me, Luke, so have I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promised that the romance would pick up, didn't i? :) also i got so much feedback on chapter one that it literally blew my mind i love you all tbh


End file.
